


Light and Shadow

by AbschaumNo1



Category: The Borgias
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I was just hit by the contrast of light and dark between those two okay?, Sibling Incest, and I forget my notebook, this is what happens when feels hit me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucrezia is light, Cesare is shadow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light and Shadow

Lucrezia was light. Everything about her was light and laughter and _angelic_. She was his golden angel, the light to his shadow, the opposite of everything he was.

Cesare was dark. He was darkness and seriousness and _demonic_. He was the shadow working to protect his family, working to protect his angel. He was all he shouldn't be; as far from being what a priest should be as he was from being what he wanted to be.

Lucrezia was innocence. Lucrezia was youth, barely old enough to be a woman. Lucrezia was untouched by evil, pure, naive.

That was until she married (for the first time). Cesare had to remind himself to breathe when she walked down the aisle. She looked so beautiful, so _otherworldly_. And it was then that he resolved to be ruthless if anything happened to her. If this _Sforza_ would do anything to harm her he would have to pay for it; preferably with his life.

It wasn't until later that he allowed himself to get worked up about it. It wasn't until later that he allowed himself to get angry at their father for giving his sweet Lucrezia to this swine of a man; to this human scum who _would_ hurt her. And all he could do was to stand by and watch until she asked for his help. And hope that she wouldn't wait too long, as he expected her to, because she would feel that it was her obligation to make this work out; that it she _owed_ it to their family. He could only wait and hope that he would still be able to help her when she returned.

And while he waited for the inevitable to happen he found distraction in Ursula; Ursula who was so like his sister, though not as perfect as she was. If Lucrezia had been there, if she had been close he wouldn't even have looked at the other woman. But as things stood she was the closest he could get to Lucrezia, who was out of his reach.

For a while he thought he loved her, but then he rejected him and went to the convent and he was angry; angry because he had _killed_ her husband, for her as much as for himself, and she had turned him down; angry because he had trusted her to return his feelings; angry because she had doubts about his actions, feared him even, and most of all angry at himself because he had been foolish enough to believe that anyone who wasn't Lucrezia would be able to love him in spite of his actions.

And then Lucrezia came back and she was hurt and with child (and he thanked God that it wasn't the Sforza swine's). And Cesare vowed to cut out the bastard's heart and bring it to her.

Lucrezia stayed and she was still his angel and her son was born and became the delight of their family and things were fine for a while.

It wasn't until much later, until after they had killed Juan that Lucrezia, sweet, angelic, matured Lucrezia, spoke the words that made all his previous mistakes clear.

"Only a Borgia can love a Borgia," she said and Cesare saw the truth in her words and he tumbled, because he had made so many mistakes and he had failed to protect her again and again, and all he had done in the name of their father, in the name of the pope, had been so wrong, because all he needed was Lucrezia and she was right there. And he tumbled and fell and she was there to catch him and she was still the light to his shadow and he tried to shy away, because he just _couldn't_ stain her perfection with his darkness.

And she kissed away the tears he wasn't aware of crying and told him that without light there was no shadow and if he was to blame anyone it should be her for making him go to such ends and all he could do was to cling to her and tell her that he could _never_ blame her and kiss her and say, "No, my love. There's no one to blame."

Lucrezia was light, Cesare was shadow. But as pure and angelic as Lucrezia was, she was also temptation and desire and Cesare was dark enough to give in.


End file.
